


Focus

by overproofedclaire



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overproofedclaire/pseuds/overproofedclaire
Summary: Gillian plays mom and Cal falls for her even harder OR the one where Gillian takes in a homeless teenager.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me almost immediately after I finished watching the entirety of Lie To Me and was left with a gaping hole in my chest, so here's a drabble I'm hoping will become a full-length fic!! also I'm sorry this is so short but??? inspiration comes in short bouts ya'll

“Please, Cal, just hear me out,” Gillian begged, following him out the door of his office. “She’s got nowhere else to go and she’s got the gift.”

Gillian had been trying to convince Cal to take on another protégé under his wing for the past hour and a half but he wasn’t budging. He claimed that Torres was already too much of a project and how the company couldn’t afford to hire another employee at the moment.

They were still walking down the hallway when Cal stopped all-of-a-sudden causing Gillian to bump into him.

“What do you mean she got the gift? What gift?”

Gillian paused, “You know, the natural ability to read people’s emotions on their face and through their body language right as they’re feeling them? That gift?”

He squinted his eyes at her and tilted his head, “It’s not a gift.” He turned back around and continued to walk down the hallway and into the lab. 

“Foster’s trying to replace Torres with a stray!” Cal announced to the lab as soon as he opened the door, startling everyone. Luckily for Gillian, Torres wasn’t in the lab. 

Loker stretched his to shoot Gillian a quizzical look – not even bothering to look at Cal. She looked back at him and shook her head in response to his stare. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching his video on chimpanzees.

She grabbed Cal and pulled him aside, “I’m not trying to replace Torres, Cal.”

He got close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her ear, “I know, love, I just like messing with you.” She swatted him away playfully.

“But, the only way we’d be able to take on your stray–”

“Her name is Sydney.”

He grabbed her shoulders, “The only way we’d be able to take on Sydney is if we fired someone else.” He let his grasp of her go and in a voice loud enough for Loker to hear, he said, “I vote we kick out Loker and have the stray replace him!”

From where they stood, they could see Loker chuckling and shaking his head.

“We don’t have to kick anyone out, Cal,” she said, drawing him back into the conversation. “I never asked you to give her a job, I just asked you to teach her what you’ve taught Torres andtoletherstayattheofficessoshecanhavesomewheretosleep.”

“I’m sorry, what? What was that last part?”

Gillian looks down and repeats what she said, but slower. She looks up and Cal is just staring at her incredulously. 

“I take it that’s a ‘no’.”

“Oh, wow, when did you learn how to read faces?” he replied sarcastically and looked back at Loker.

“Oi! Loker, what the fuck are you watching on company computers?”

Loker took off his headphones, “The mating habits of chimpanzees in a forest where severe deforestation occurs.” He doesn’t wait for Cal’s response and puts his headphones back on.

“Maybe we should kick out Loker,” he says mostly to himself.


End file.
